Dragon Rider
by ViraLayton
Summary: Your friend Alfred tells you about an awesome Video game that you should get, and when you do and go to play it, you get pulled into the game. Literally. When you're pulled into a world of Fae-Wizards and Dracos against Vampires and Werewolves, will a Draco, a Shifter, a Fae, and a Mix help a human like you survive? (Reviews keep the story going. Better than summary. Reader x ?)
1. Bay Moon

Reader x ?

Summary: Your friend Alfred tells you about an awesome Videogame that you should get, and when you do and go to play it, you get pulled into the game. Literally. When you're pulled into a world of Fae-Wizards and Dragons against Creatures of Dark, will a human like you survive? (Reader x ?)

Authoress note: I got this idea (the outline, kinda) from a story called When Thunder Strikes by _IrisTheFlower_. I liked what they did with the story and what was at the ending of their chapters, like ask a question and the reviewers answer it to determine the next chapter, so I'm gonna borrow that idea (If _ITF_ doesn't mind, that is ^^;) If you haven't read When Thunder Strikes all I can say is _GO READ IT! IT WAS THE BEST READER INSERT I HAVE EVER READ. EVER. OF ALL TIME._

**IMPORTANT NOTE: OC WARNING**. By the names of Vi, Marco, Zelger, Mario, Kimberla, and Alyssix/Six

Here's how the question thing goes:

-Majykal Question goes Here-

[Answer 1] [Answer 2] [Answer 3]*

*Note: There may not be an extra answer.

I Hope you guys like my story idea, and if you would please review your thoughts. Reviews make me happy, Even if you don't have an account!

Kthnxbi,

**~ViraLayton**

0-o-0

"oh, yeah, _! Did you get the game?" Your friend Alfred asked you suddenly. The two of you were walking to Al's house after school.

"I don't know, It's probably waiting for me at home though!" you exclaimed proudly.

"Well, that's good. Now remember, I'm only letting you borrow my extra Xbox. BORROW." He emphasized.

"Al, you know I'm never gonna give it back, right?"

Your American friend laughed, "I know, _, I was playing." He strode into his house and came out with a book bag, filled with the Xbox and god knows what else. He handed it to you and you nearly doubled over from the weight of the bag. "Damn, Al what the hell did you put in here?!"

He thought for a moment, "The Xbox, four controllers, some horror games Kiku gave me, a couple of fighting games…" He rattled off.

"Fabulous. I'm gonna go… and play the game. See ya, Al." You slung the pack over your shoulder and headed down the road."

"Don't play too long, _! We have the field trip tomorrow!"

You nodded, and kept walking, mentally face palming. How could you forget! You shrugged, figuring you'd figure that out later. When you arrived back to your house, there was a box sitting on the porch addressed to you. You jumped in happiness, grabbing the box and rushing inside. You headed downstairs to the basement floor and slammed the door shut behind you. You switched on the light- you kinda had to, no windows. You plugged Al's Xbox into your flat screen and turned it on. You opened the box with a pair of scissors, throwing the packaging behind you and staring at the game. You had ordered the special edition one, which meant it had some extras with it~ For one, the front cover was a moving picture thing. Like When you move it back and forth it changes. The front cover had the title of the game, Dragon Rider, and what you assumed was one of the game's Dragons. When you turned the picture, the character turned to look at you with a slight smile, then turned back to his original position.

You opened the box, a slip of paper falling out which you didn't bother to read. Inside was a poster, one side with the Dragon-boy looking up to the top of the picture at another, walking on the ceiling holding a silver tray and a wine bottle in the other hand. You opened the box, figuring you'd look at the pictures later. You popped the disk into the Xbox and started up the game. You hit New Game when it came up. It popped up with a few questions

_Name: __

Simple enough. You entered your name

_Age: __

Huh. Strange, but you entered your age anyway. You entered your age.

_Birthday _/_/__

Ok, now it's getting personal. But you wanted to play the game, so you entered it.

_Favourite Season: Winter Spring Summer Autumn_

You got slightly annoyed, but picked anyway.

And as soon as you hit enter, the power went out. You swore loudly, throwing the Xbox controller. "Oh, COME ON!" You closed your eyes in frustration, trying to make your way back to your bed. Instead, though, you fell. Down the side of a hill, landing at a road. It was kind of a long fall, and when you looked up, you noticed a deep purple sky, and some leafy trees around you.

"how the hell did I get here?! Where am I…" You wondered. You stood up and looked around again. You had landed next to some sort of river, but the water was emerald. Red stones were imbedded in it. You walked down the road some ways and stopped at a fork in the road that split, the sign had three city names on it.

\Cornet Station

Bay Hill/

Moon River

The Moon River sign pointed behind you. You stood there in thought. Which way should you go? Cornet Station, Bay Hill, or Moon River?

_Which way do you go?_

_[Cornet Station] [Bay Hill] [Moon River]_

**0-o-0**

Hint:

Cornet Station: A rail station in the middle of a valley. Maybe someone there can tell you were you are. Dracos.

Bay Hill: A grassy knoll that over looks the bay of an ocean. Peaceful place to rest while you decide what to do. Dracos, Fae-Wizards, Shifters, Demons.

Moon River: A small river that passes through a clearing, with some housing around it. Hopefully it'll lead you to people. Dracos, Fae-Wizards.

Authoress: I know, it's kinda (really) Short, but it'll get better, I promise! I swear on Prussia! And I'll explain what the Dracos and the Shifters and the Fae-Wizards and the Demons are later! They're important!

Your reviews are NECESSARY. FOR. MORE. CHAPTERS. If you don't I'll just get AwesomeSpellsPrussia to make you.

Reviewers get a virtual cookie! And a Cupcake. (From 2p!England, don't worry)

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Cornet Station

Reader x ?

Summary: Your friend Alfred tells you about an awesome Videogame that you should get, and when you do and go to play it, you get pulled into the game. Literally. When you're pulled into a world of Fae-Wizards and Dragons against Creatures of Dark, will a human like you survive? (Reader x ?)

)=(

_Authoress Note: There was a three-way tie between my girlfriend (HolyRomeLovesMe) and my two friends (ProudBadger and VanessaSea) and AwesomeSpellsPrussia didn't review so I had to ask one of my guy friends (Marko Venevias, Serbia) to be my tie-breaker because Vatican City was watching a movie so he was my tie breaker. But to the people who actually bother to read the Authors notes I would gladly appreciate it if you reviewed! __**I actually need people to review this story or else it ain't getting wrote. **__But thanks you HRELM, PB, and Dublin. You three are good friends~ And thanks to Serb to~ _

_And guess who swears~?_

_K, I'm done._

_Please review this time, guys ^^;_

**~ViraLayton**

0-o-0

_Which way do you go?_

_**[Cornet Station] **__[Bay Hill] [Moon River]_

0-o-0

You looked over the sing in the road. Bay hill seemed to desolate to you, and Moon River seemed to far behind you to walk. Shrugging, you walked down the Cornet Station road. The scenery of the forest was quite interesting. The trunks and branches of the trees were grey, almost black, and some were a deep blue colour. The leaves were correspondent to the trees, the black trees leaves were white, the grey trees a pale white, and the blue ones a deep lavender. As you continued walking, the bricks under your feet slowly turned into concrete and the forest thinned out, opening into a wide valley. You swear your jaw dropped to the ground. There was a large, elaborate, church-like train station, the rail cars huge behind it. The path you were on continued to go on, past the train station and into a small town. The sun… suns? Were just setting. A large, glowing orange one, and a smaller one, like a moon. Many people bustled on the road, going in an out of the station. But none seemed to come towards you. You walked towards the station, and as you neared, you saw some people give you curious stares. Some mothers rushed their children away from you, and others hissed and yelled at you. You gave the people a closer look at…

And found they that they weren't human at all. They all had funny, scaled ears and tails, flimsy wings. You let this all sink in, and then you noticed two, a large built blonde and a smaller built brunette female, coming straight at you. With not a second thought, you ran towards the town. The creatures jumped when you ran by, some yelping, others cursing in some language you didn't understand. They yelled at you to stop, the brunette getting close enough that she scratched your arm. You ignored the pain in your arm and legs and kept running. You had now crossed the valley, the land now having deep red and crimson bushes popping up here and there. They drew back eventually and turned around, seemingly tired, which allowed you to slow down and walk. You looked behind you, the station and it's strange inhabitants now gone from your sight. You kept walking, the path going from short trees to bushes, to trees again. It eventually levelled out entirely, the grass below you turning into sand, the path now walking along the side of the ocean somehow. You kept walking, and when you could barely move anymore, you collapsed out of tiredness. You closed your heavy eyes and slept.

A figure watched you from the bush, his amber-green eyes alert and untrusting. "Just what the hell are you?" He rose from his hiding spot, zipping quietly over to you and looking you over closer. Your hair, your clothing, your features. He leaned in closer, reaching a hand up and pulling the edge of your mouth open. "No fangs… no stripe either." he leaned in close, giving you a sniff. "You can't be…" he rose and returned to his hiding place, watching you as you slept. Someone skittered up beside him.

"Fratello~? What're you doing?" He tried to whisper.

"I'm watching my… prey?"

The new arrival giggled, opening his amber eyes slightly, looking at you. "Ve~ What is she?" He asked

"I… don't know. She seems… Human."

His brother jumped. "But, fratello, humans are extinct, ve?!"

"Keep your voice down, Feliciano." the first whispered, rolling his shoulders, his wings rustling. Feliciano's tail bumped his brothers. "I swear they were, but she's… nothing like anything I've seen…" He stood up and gestured for Feli to follow him. He led the younger brother over to you and pointed to your face. Feliciano was surprised. No distinctive ears or the striped that Fae-wizards had. The first opened your mouth again and revealed that you had no fangs either. "she even smells human." He whispered. Feliciano took a sniff, and sure enough, she did. He backed up to his brother's hiding spot, the brother following. "Feli, tell the Fae I'm gonna bring him someone… special."

The younger brother saluted his older, then ran off, his thin wings and tail flailing out behind him as he ran. The older returned to watching you sleep, determined to get you to come with him… Somehow…

The sun had finally set, the stars lighting up the night sky. You opened your eyes, sitting up, your ass numb from the way you were sitting. Standing up, you heard a moan coming from near you. Hoping your curiosity wouldn't get the best of you, you edged over to the sound. Your heart stopped for a split second. He had olive toned skin, brown hair with a curl sticking out of the side. His flimsy wings were tangled up underneath him, a tail swishing rapidly left to right. His ears were pointed and scaled, as were few patches on his legs, neck, and what was exposed of his stomach. But what threw you off was the lone black scale on the side of his nose, when the rest appeared to be dark green. He was… he was the character on the cover of the game. You turned an ran, away from him and down the road.

He heard you move, and when he heard you running away, he stood up, and jumped in front of you. You bumped into him, then backed up a few steps. You stared into his amber-green eyes with yours, then he gently grabbed your arm. You pulled it away and went to run away again, but he was there. "Hey! Bitch, listen to me!" you stopped. He called you a _what_ now? You looked up into his eyes. "What the hell are you?"

You found your voice "I could ask you the same thing." You growled back. He flinched at the tone of your voice.

"I'm a Draco, bitch."

"I'm sorry, a what?" You questioned.

"Dr-a-co." and to enforce his point, he swished his tail. "What the hell are you?"

"Uhm… Human?" He jumped, grabbing your face roughly and forcing you closer. He looked you over, rubbing different parts of your face, opening your mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored you. "Do you know why everyone ran from you at Cornet? Or where you are?" You shook your head at both questions. "I'll bring you to someone who can explain everything. Just follow me and you won't get hurt. Don't listen to the voices of the water, alright?" You huffed.

"I'll go, but only because I want answers."

A smirk crossed his face. "Fine, I'll take you to him. And before we start, what the hell is your name?"

"I'm _. Who the hell are you?"

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas." He growled in an Italian accent. You rolled your eyes and followed him. You two walked down the starlit, sandy path in total silence. He glanced back at you occasionally. When hi eyes met yours, he would snap his head back angrily, cursing in what you assumed was Italian. You two kept walking for what seemed like hours, Lovino finally starting to talk. "I'll tell you a few things about this place, si?" You huffed as a response. "As I've told you, I am a Draco-"

"Explain that." You interrupted.

He snarled. "I'm one of two Draco classification groups. Humanoid Dracos and Dragonoid Dracos. I look somewhat like you, unfortunately, but I have my features that set me… apart." he turned to face you and pointed to the scale on his nose. "This means I have an ability."

"Ability?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Ya know what? Matthew can explain this better. All I'm gonna tell you now is that us Dracos, some Faes, and most Shifters hate Vampires and some hate Werewolves. I'm not allowed to hate Werewolves- as much as I would like to- because Matthew's brother is part Werewolf." You tried to comprehend all the information, figuring asking any more questions would result in him yelling at you. He turned back to the road, his tail swishing angrily. The stars shone brightly on out two. You eventually walked away from the ocean a bit, coming to a larger road. Lovino trudged off the path, heading for a large group of trees. You followed him, pushing branches out of the way that he swatted into your face.

"I've got the feeling… you don't like me." you said.

"I'm pretty damn old, and my kind used to eat your kind… so yeah. I don't." He retorted. You flinched. "I wouldn't eat you though, you seem to bitter."

"Excuse me?!" He threw another branch in your way, effectively hitting you square in the face. "The fuck is your problem?" He ignored you, pushing past a large tree. In front of him was a house on what seemed to be a lake. Coming off the back of the small house was a dock, some unidentifiable objects on it. Lovino walked towards the small house, you following behind him. When the two of you arrived, he slammed the door open, the sound of a glass object shattering could be heard. A small animal ran by the door.

"Urgh, how many times have I told that child _not_ to put wine glasses on the ceiling lights?!" You heard from inside the house. "Oh? Lovino, your brother told me you would be coming." Lovino walked in, and you followed.

"Matthew, this is _. A human. I think. Where are you, you damn alchemist?" Lovino snarled. You looked around the room. All you saw were piles of books, some mysterious bottles on shelves, a couch, a large cauldron like thing near the back of the room, and a roaring fireplace. So… Who was he talking to? You felt some one tap your shoulder, and you turned around. You jumped. There was a blonde man, upside-down, behind you. You looked up and noted that he was standing on the ceiling. He wore a peasant outfit, his shirt stitched to his pants a funny curl stuck off his head, and he wore glasses. A red stripe ran down the left side of his face. His indigo eyes stared into yours. He jumped off the ceiling, flipping and landing on his feet, two wine glasses on the silver tray he was holding and a wine bottle in the other. He set the bottle on the tray, then it all on a pile of precarious books.

"I'm Matthew, You must be _." He pushed up his glasses. He kinda looked like an alchemist to you. He looked you over, then looked closely at your face. "Fascinating… Are you really a mortal Human?"

"For the umpteenth time, YES." You growled. Matthew looked offended "Sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm used to it. Could you, perchance, smile?" You found his request odd, but smiled nonetheless. "Amazing, you really are human."

"Yeah… What the hell are you exactly?" You questioned. He laughed, lightly.

"I'm a Fae-Wizard, specifically a Fae." He said, a slight Canadian accent. When you gave him a confused look, he continued. "I'm one of three classifications of Fae-Wizards- I'm Just a Fae."

"English, please?"

Matthew gave you a strange look. "What land are you from?" He asked you.

"Earth?"

Lovino scoffed, "Where the hell is that?"

Matthew told you to ignore him, which gave him a pointed glare Lovino. "You really know nothing about us?" You shook your head. "Then I'll tell you everything. You are on the planet Vestara, the continent of Draconastia. Lovino is a Draco, as he's most likely explained. I'm A Fae, which is a human semi-immortal with a unique ability. Good so far?" You nodded, "I'm a Wall-Runner, which means pretty much what it sounds. I walk and run up walls. I can also turn invisible too. I have a brother, but he's part Werewolf, and he has an ability too, but I never figured it out. He was… kidnapped before I could know." You bit your lower lip

"Who was he kidnapped by?" You asked.

"The idiota Vampire King, Arthur. He's got his pants wedged too far up his ass, that one. I hate him most of all." Lovino responded. "None of my pack or Mateo's family have gotten him back, or gotten out alive."

"Poor papa…" Matthew whispered. "A-Anyway, Wizards are normally healers, like over in Aherus. They have the more c-common abilities. And Fae-Wizards have multiple abilities, l-like three or more powers. Some are common, while others are rare. And we all have a mark like th-this." He pointed to the stripe on his face. "But on either side, white or red. Mine is red to say that I'm a Fae."

"There-a are others, but you don't need to know about them right now." Lovino added. You nodded. Matthew looked around. "So, you don' know this place, si?" You nodded again "So… hey, _, what did you do to your arm?"

You looked at it. Your jacket was cut and the scar was inflamed and swollen. "That? I was running from the station and two… Dracos chased me, one scratched me." Matthew got up and examined it closer

"Who were they?" Lovino asked.

"Uhm… A large blonde, and a smaller brunette. The brunette, she was the one who got me- OW!" You yelled out when Matthew poked the wound.

"Hmm… Lovino, could you find me the roll of bandages?" Matthew muttered. Lovino growled something, then did as Matthew asked. Matthew asked you to take of your jacket, which you did. He bandaged your wound. "So, how did you get here?" Matthew asked. You thought, then told him everything. They somehow seemed to understand, if a bit sceptical. "And I assume you want to go home?"

"Duh." You gave Matthew a flat glare.

Lovino scoffed "I'll help you get home, I don't want you here anyway- you're too much of a bitter bitch for me."

"HEY!"

Matthew glared at Lovino. Lovino glared back. "I'll help you find a way home, bitch, it you do something for me and Matthew."

You afraid for a moment. "Wh-What would that be?"

Matthew interrupted. "Help us go get my brother back."

"WHAT?" You yelled. "B-But isn't he wh-with the Vampires?!"

Matthew and Lovino nodded. "We'll come with you, and my assistant will too." Matthew stood up, grabbing a bag from the floor next to him. "You two can wait, I've gotta pack some things." He proceeded to rush around the room, walking on the walls and ceiling and putting objects in the bag

"I've gotta go tell my pack. I'll be right back." Lovino rushed out the door.

Matthew turned to you.

"So, _, It looks like you don't really have a choice in helping us, do you?"

You laughed, "I suppose not, Matthew."

He chuckled, "Matthew sounds so formal. You can call me Matt if you wish." You smiled.

"Alright, Matt. Hey, you said you had an assistant… who is that?"

"Ah, yes… Vlad! Vladmir!" He yelled. You heard a swoosh at the door.

"Yes, Master?" you turned and saw the cutest boy ever. Well, he was cute because he had mix-matched features. His right ear was a wolf's ear, and his left was a red scaled one, like Lovino's ears, and his eyes were red, but his right eye was like Lovino's too. On the right side of his face, he had a red stripe like Matthew did, and on his back rested a set of large, red wings. His hair was orange-blonde. He wore a dark red trench coat, with red and white striped cuffs and collars. The back of his hands had scales on them too. He giggled when he saw you looking at him. "Oh, hello! I'm Vladmir Dimitrius! But you can call me Vlad!" He giggled again. "What're you?"

"Oh? I'm Human, What about you?"

Matthew chuckled behind you. "He's a Mix, a blend of different species. He's mostly Draco though, and one-of-a-kind."

"What is he a mix of?" You asked, Looking him over again.

"He's mostly Draco, as I said, and he's also part Shifter-" Vlad wiggled his right ear, "Part Fae," He pointed to the red stripe, "And…"

"Did you know that it's forbidden by law to give birth to a mix with a Vampire? Like having a Draco Vampire? It's punishable by death." He flashed you a smile. "But I was born right before they passed the law~" He giggled again. You noticed the long canine teeth he had.

"He's part Vampire, which is why his eyes, wings, and scales are red." Matthew finished. "Vlad, help me pack up, eh?"

"Yes, Master!" he jumped around you and started grabbing objects that Matthew told him to grab. Several minutes later they had everything packed. A figure came up behind you and yelled loudly, which made you promptly turn around and punch him square in the face. Lovino fell back, hitting the ground hard.

"Oh my god Lovino, are you alright?!"

He glared at you, holding his nose. "No, I'm not fucking alright! You just punched me in my fucking nose!"

"Well then don't fucking sneak up on me!" you hissed back. Vlad and Matthew giggled behind you.

"Are you two finished?" You didn't recognize the voice, and looked up at them. Or rather, down You saw a fox, ebony fur, and there was a large white stripe round his tail. He looked up at you with confused russet eyes.

"There you are, Kiku! I was starting to worry about you!" Matthew exclaimed. There was a bright flash of light, and instead of a fox, in front of you kneeled a noirette, the russet eyes still looking up at you confusedly. Perched on the top of his head were a set of ebony fox ears, and the same tail swishing behind him. What he wore was a regal, white shirt and matching trousers. He stood up, a bit shorter than you, to your surprise. He bowed, which confused you.

"_Konichiwa,_ I'm Honda Kiku, a shifter from Chiyan Isle." He said quietly, with a Japanese accent. "Umm, Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm _." You told him. "And before you ask, I'm-"

"Human, yes, I can tell." Kiku looked at Matthew "I heard that you were going to go rescue your brother, _hai_?"

Matthew nodded, "And _ here is gonna help us"

You glared pointedly at him "I had no choice in the matter." You growled.

Kiku reverted to his fox form, Jumping up onto Vlad's shoulder. "I know what that feels like. I will come with you, to aid you."

"Thank you, Kiku." Matthew murmured. Lovino scoffed behind you. "What now, Lovino?"

"I think that before we go find your brother we should go to Cuento. And do you have to bring so much fucking crap with you?! We're going to rescue your brother, not an alchemic convention." He snarled.

"You don't know that." Matthew laughed, "There could be one along the way." Vlad and Kiku snickered behind him.

"I think you wanna fight." Lovino growled.

Matthew smiled wider, pulling a black ribbon out of his pocket and tying his hair back, the one curl not cooperating. "If you're looking, Lovino, I'll fight you to see who gets their wish."

"Outside, in _Tres_…"

"_Duex_…"

"ONE!" Vlad yelled. The two rushed outside and immediately started fighting each other, not holding back to your confusion. You, Vlad, and Kiku all stepped outside and watched the Draco and the Fae fight.

Vlad giggled. "Don't worry, _, They always fight like this. In fact, Kiku and I like to bet on whose gonna win!" You smiled, noticing a faint accent cutting into his words. "I think it's Master this time! He'll fight really hard for his alchemy." He giggled again.

"_Hai_, I agree."

0-o-0

"How the hell did you win again?" You asked Lovino. He smiled proudly.

"I picked him up and threw him in the lake, and he hit his head on the deck!" He howled with laughter. Matthew adjusted the satchel on his shoulder, which had a few books in it. Kiku poked his head out of the book bag Vlad carried on his back, which had some of the vials on Matthew's shelves, a few blankets, and some pots.

"Fucking hoser." Matthew growled. "We're here." He announced On the way there, you learned that Cuento was Draconastia's capital, and many shops could be found there. Lovino pulled a pad of paper out of hi pocket, looked it over, and stuffed ti back in his pocket. You adjusted the empty bag on your shoulder. "I'll go with Vlad to get what we need, Kiku, you go with _ and Lovino and help them, _Oui_?" Kiku jumped out of Vlad's pack and jumped onto your shoulder, nodding his response.

"So, Mr. Draco-" Lovino Glared at you- "What do we need?""Food, water, and another bag to carry Kiku in,"

Kiku gave him a confused look. "But, Lovino-san, I can walk as a normal-"

"We'll look to suspicious as a group of five," Well, that sounded reasonable to you, "I think its best if you stay as a Fox unless we need you as a humanoid or something else. Like a Raven."

"Understood. I prefer this form anyway." Kiku answered.

"And one more thing-" Lovino walked over to you and put the hood on your jacket up, covering your head almost completely. "-We don't need anyone to know you're a human."

Several hours later, you five had gathered some foods with funky names that you didn't know, some canteens of water, and Matthew had bought some weapons. He handed you a dagger, stuck a katana in your backpack with Kiku, slid Lovino a chain with a scythe blade on the end, and he himself had a bow and arrow. "What about Vlad?"

Vlad giggled again, "I don't need a weapon," He said, smiling.

You shrugged, fitting the sheath of the dagger to your belt. you split the food amongst the four bags, Lovino's getting the most and yours the lead, since you had to carry Kiku. "Are we ready?"

Matthew stood up, and the rest of you followed. Kiku jumped up into your bag. "I think so, _."

"Uhm…" Kiku poked his head out of your bag, "Where are we going exactly?"

Matthew put his hand in his bag and pulled out a map, unfolding it and showing it to the four of you.

"We're here, in Cuento," He pointed to the spot on the map, "And my brother is here," He pointed to a continent called Virastan, the city of Castilo. "And I think we should just go straight there, but that'll be either a month by water, two days by air. If we stop at Aherus," He pointed to an island in the middle of the ocean, "We can rest and regain supplies. And there's smaller islands along the way. But then again, they may have moved him because so many of us have tried to break him out. So, should we go directly to Virastan, or stop at Aherus?" Matthew looked up to you, "Your choice, _."

"I think we should we should stop in Aherus," You said. They nodded. "But, how will we got there?"

"Some of us here can fly!" Lovino, Vlad, and Kiku chimed. Kiku jumped out of your bag and both he and Vlad flashed black, Kiku turning into a large grey, winged horse and Vlad had turned into a small raven. Lovino flicked the scale on his nose and his wings stiffened. Matthew smiled.

"I guess we'll ride on Kiku's back then."

0-o-0

You gripped Kiku's mane tightly, Matthew with his arms loosely around you. Lovino soared next to you, the wind catching his loose wings and lifting him higher and lower. Vlad's black feathers glistened in the double sunrise. You looked around, your hair streaming back. The ocean seemed to go on forever, the islands rushing away underneath you. You saw some things splashing around in the water. "Are those…?" You yelled above the whistling wind. Matthew leaned in closer to you.

"They're Sirens and Mermaids, _. You know what those are, right?" Your breath hitched when he said Sirens, and he noticed. "It's fine, it won't effect us!"

"Are you so sure?" You were looking at Lovino, who seemed to be flying dangerously low to the water. As if reading your worries, a Siren jumped out of the water and grabbed Lovino by the front of his shirt. He yelled out and was dragged under the currents. "LOVINO!" you tugged on Kiku's mane, making him slow down. You searched under the waves for any sign on the Draco. You wiggled free of Matthew's arms, but he grabbed yours.

"_, NO! He'll be fine! Leave him!"

You glared heavily at Matthew, who was slightly startled. "Well we can't just LEAVE him there with an assload of SIRENS!" You yelled. Vlad fluttered up next to you.

"_, Master's right!" He chirped.

You growled, looking into the ocean. Part of you wanted to think that they were right and that he would be fine, the asshat would pop out of the waves and be fine. Bun another part of was screaming at you to jump off Kiku and dive into the waves and look for Lovino. You yelled out in anger. What do you do?

0-o-0

_-Do you…?-_

_[Listen to Matthew and Vlad][Jump in the waves after Lovino]_

Hint:

Listen To Matthew and Vlad- He's a Draco, he knows what he's doing, Lovino will be fine… Right?

Jump in the waves after Lovino- You can't just leave him in the ocean, do you KNOW what sirens do?!

0-o-0

_Characters appeared-_

_Ludwig (Chased You)- Germany_

_Vi (Chased You)- OC, Ex-Luxembourg._

_Lovino- Romano_

_Feliciano- Veneziano_

_Matthew- Canada_

_Vlad- Romania_

_Kiku- Japan_

0-o-0

_Authoress Note: THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE AND IT'S 9 PAGES IN WORKS WORD PROCESSOR! Note- Vi is from a story called Nothing More, which I wrote and is done. She's Lux.2, in about chapter 10 or 11 I think._

_**Please review, I really need then to write the story!**_

_Enough of me! Thanks for reading!_

_Note: this story is 4558 words!_

_**~ViraLayton**_


	3. Leave Him

Reader x ?

Your friend Alfred tells you about an awesome Videogame that you should get, and when you do and go to play it, you get pulled into the game. Literally. When you're pulled into a world of Fae-Wizards and Dragons against Creatures of Dark, will a human like you survive? (Reader x ?)

_Authoress note: Mien gott you people are mean… Yay~ Swearing and AwesomeSpellsPrussia AKA Mario is a weirdo. He pretty much wrote that entire part with his character I don't own Hetalia, ever, unfortunately. And plz Review your answers~_

**~ViraLayton**

0-o-0

_-Do you__…__?-_

_**[Listen to Matthew and Vlad]**__[Jump in the waves after Lovino]_

0-o-0

You bit your lower lip. "… Yeah, he'll be fine, right?" You slid back onto your place on Kiku. He nodded, making a horse-like grunt and continued flying. Vlad soared after, circling the three of you. You gripped Kiku's mane tightly, Matthew re-tightening his hold on your waist. Kiku soared continuously, eventually landing on a large island. Kiku skidded in the sand, then walked around the shore for a while. The outside was pretty, the tall blue trees hiding the inside of the island well. Little animals ran away from Kiku's hooves.

"Took you about fucking time." You heard. You snapped your head toward the voice. "Why didn't you assholes help me?!" you saw Lovino, facing the ocean and sopping wet. His hair was over his eyes, and he was shivering as well. You got off Kiku and walked over to Lovino. Matthew laughed, and Vlad landed in the spot you were just sitting atop Kiku, flitting back into a humanoid form and adjusting his bag. He laughed.

"They told me you'd be fine." You simply answered. Lovino scoffed in disgust. He turned and headed into the forest. You shrugged and followed him. Kiku followed, Matthew and Vlad quietly chatting. Lovino was mumbling to himself in Italian. You slowed, taking your time to talk to Kiku. "What's wrong with Lovino? Like, does he have issues?"

Kiku shook his head. "He's interesting. His family is a mix-matched group, with the only person actually related to him being his brother. His brother is more sporadic, it's uneasy to tell what he's thinking. Lovino-san is sometimes overlooked by his 'family,' so he can be quite… _tsundere,_ Aggressive and pushing people away."

Matthew leaned down over Kiku's neck. "His brother loves one of the 'family' members too! A man of all things!" He chirped.

"Now, Matthew-san, you don't know that." Kiku stated calmly. Vlad laughed.

"You don't know and neither do I. It's a mystery. And funny, his brother I mean." Vlad turned around and leaned against Matthew, who gave a soft 'oof' when he did. Matthew sat up straighter, but then leaned on the back of Kiku's neck, who whinnied in annoyance. Lovino announced in front of you, "We're here."

Matthew and Vlad jumped off Kiku's back, the latter reverting back to his fox form and jumping into your backpack. Matthew Stood next to you. "What're we getting, again?"

"Well, _, We'll be at Virastan for a couple of days, so most likely more food, which Vlad can carry, blankets or a tent or something of the sort, Flint, to make a fire… and chocolate." You wrinkled your nose at the last one.

"Why chocolate, Matthew?"

Vlad laughed, "Some vampires can be bribed with it." They peeled off in different directions, leaving you standing in the middle of the path with no idea what to do. You wandered around, rubbing your arm lightly, as it hurt a lot. Kiku was looking around as well, the shops around you giving him a headache.

"_-san. What's over there?" He poked his paw out of the bag and pointed to a shop. The sign read something in a funny language.

"I can't read it." you muttered to him.

"Could you get closer?" He asked. You took a few steps through the crowd and stood right in front of the shop. "… Hailosis?" He read aloud.

"Eh? What the hell is that?"

The door suddenly flew open, revealing a shorthaired blonde in some form of boots and a very short skirt. The shirt they wore was bright pink, and very baggy. "Oh my gosh, like, your outfit is like so totally cute~ Liet! Come look!" A _HE?!_ Damn, must be a cross dresser. From behind him came a brunette, looking tired and deprived of sleep. HE was wearing something similar to what Matthew was, but had actual pants and short sleeves. "Oh, but it's like, totally ripped apart and dirty! No worry! This totally perfect tailor will fix it!" He grabbed you by the wrists and pulled out inside.

"Feliks… My god." The brunette sighed. "You're really hopeless."

Feliks just smiled wider, pulling out a tape measure and starting to take your measurements. "I'll make you something, like, totally fast!"

"But, I can't pay for it!" You said finally.

Feliks shrugged it off. "It's on me!" He yelled proudly. "Toris! Get me my scissors!"

Toris shook his head, but nonetheless handed Feliks a pair of golden scissors. "So, like, what's your name?"

Your head was spinning. "_. I'm _." You responded flatly. He cut off a small section of denim at the bottom of your jeans. He ran it through the loop of the scissors and pulled it out as a pair of bleached, black jeans. Your eyes widened dramatically. Kiku stuck his head out of your bag and whispered to you.

"He's a Wizard, with some sort of creation ability for clothing." He shook his head. "A tailor, as one would guess."

Feliks cut off the cuff of your sleeve, noting the bandage. "Liet! _ is like, totes hurt!" Toris looked up from the book he had been reading. Feliks ran the fabric through the scissors again, making you an entirely new jacket, with a black panther-like pattern. He seemed genuinely proud of himself, and then looked at your shoes. "like, oh my god, no way. Those are so cute, _!"

"Um… thank you?" you answered, the statement sounding more like a question. He snipped a piece of your shoes off, making an entire new pair of boots for you. He pulled down the edge of your shirt and cut a piece off, making another, a plain black shirt. When Feliks was done, he proudly handed you his work. "Go put them on! You're gonna look so totally cute!" He laughed, pushing you towards a room in the back. You slipped in, and after telling Kiku to stay in the bag, changed, then looking at yourself in the mirror. You laughed. Your reflection looked dull, but still was you. You brushed some dust off the mirror, your reflection now looking like you. You put the hood of the jacket on your head and grabbed the bag, walking out in the ensemble Feliks made. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" He yelled when you came out. You mentally face-palmed.

"You're injured?" Toris asked. You nodded.

"A Draco scratched me, but Matthew patched me up, sorta, and it doesn't hurt as much." You slipped your other arm into your new jacket.

"I can re-bandage it for you, if that's alright." You nodded. He gestured for you to take a seat on the couch, which you did, and he went to go find bandages. Feliks plopped down next to you.

"So, _, I heard you was with Matthew to find his Brother. I hear he's totes cute, but he's probably too loud and not my type."

Toris shouted from the other room. "Feliks, are you rambling again?"

"No Liet!" You laughed. Toris came back in, shooing Feliks away and taking the bandage off your arm. He gave the wound a funny look, then blew on it. It tickled. He then wrapped a new bandage around it.

"You're all set." Toris said when he done. You stuck that arm into your jacket.

Feliks pulled you off the couch, "Like, thanks for stopping in!" He yelled, pushing you out the door and shutting it behind you. You pulled the backpack on again, Kiku poking his head out.

"We should find Matthew, Vlad, and Lovino-san." He suggested.

"I agree…" You said confusedly. What the _HELL_ just happened?!

0-o-0

Feliks watched you leave through the window. "Strange, I've never met someone like her before." Toris said. He scratched at the white stripe on his face.

"Like, what do you mean, Tori?" Feliks asked. He walked around the shop, finding a sucker and promptly popping it in his mouth. "What was _ anyway?"

"I believe she was…" He stepped closer to Feliks and whispered, "Human."

Feliks almost dropped the sucker. "A what?!" He yelled. "H-How?!"

"That scratch she had, it wasn't new, it was a day old about. We all heal faster than that." He shook his head and looked out the window, seeing you standing off to the side of the road talking to a black fox. "Strange, I wonder where she came from."

Feliks smoothed out the wrinkles in his skirt. "You figure that out later. Close up, Liet, I'm, like, so tired." He flopped down on the couch, shutting his eyes.

Toris looked at you one last time, another person coming up to you. The three of you walked away. "Strange indeed…" He then closed up shop, rolling his eyes as Feliks slept soundly on the couch.

0-o-0

Matthew stuffed another blanket in your bag, then allowed Kiku to jump back in. You slid the bag over your shoulders again. "Where's Lovino and Vlad?" you asked Matthew.

"Vlad went to look for Lovino. We need to leave as soon as possible; I overheard someone saying that there was gonna be a massive storm just off the coast of Virastan" He told you, "Let's go find them." The two of you wandered around, calling out for Lovino and Vlad. Minutes later, you spotted Vlad sitting upside-down in a tree. He smiled and waved at you, jumping down and running over. "Did you find Lovino?" Matthew asked. Vlad nodded.

"He's waiting over by the ocean for us! Let's go!" He grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him behind him. You laughed and shook your head, silently following behind them. You heard Kiku snoring lightly inside your bag. You pushed through the forest surrounding the town and made your way back to the beach. Lovino sat on the beach, some supplies scattered around him. He shoved some into his bag, leaving the rest for Matthew and Vlad. You packed up and shook your bag to wake Kiku. He gave a funny squeak, then jumped out of your bag. He reverted to the winged horse form, allowing you and Matthew to jump on him. "Are we ready?" Vlad asked.

"Let's just fucking go!" Lovino growled. Lovino flicked the scale on his nose and soared into the air. Vlad changed to his raven form and followed after Lovino. Kiku got a running start and soared after them as well. You gripped Kiku's mane tightly, Matthew with his arm loosely around you again. You five glided through the air with ease, looking around at the now not dangerous water animals. A Narwhale-like creature waved to you, and you waved back. You looked forward and saw in the distance a line of grey storm clouds. Lightning flashed briefly through them.

"Matthew, are we gonna fly through that storm?" You asked loudly.

He nodded. "We kinda don't have a choice, _. But it'll be fine, Kiku is good at this!" You hoped he was right and gripped Kiku's mane tighter. You all neared the storm. Lovino shot into it first, darting out of sight in the thick clouds. Vlad flew over and landed behind Matthew, turning back from his raven form. And holding onto the back of his shirt. Kiku whinnied, then flew straight into the storm after Lovino. He gracefully slid between thick flashes of lightning, you pulled the hood of your jacket over your eyes more. As you got in further the wind picked up, and the rain pounded harder. Lightning was more frequent now. Matthew gripped the back of your jacket now, leaning close to you.

Kiku suddenly stopped, making you push back into Matthew, who in turn also pushed Vlad a bit too far back, and he fell off Kiku. "VLADMIR!" Matthew yelled, reaching out for his assistant. But soon he fell out of sight. Now the three of you were soaked in rain. Lightning flashed all round, Kiku spinning around trying to find a way. He zipped through a quick break, trying to weave his way through. Above you say a giant flash of lightning, and the shadow of Lovino plummeting to the water. As if trying to make things worse, Kiku's outstretched wing got shocked harshly with lightning. He yelped, instantly changing back to his humanoid form and falling, as well did you and Matthew. He pulled you tight to him, and you both hit the water and slid under the wave.

He swam the both of you up, and you tiredly gripped his shirt. You slid your eyes shut, briefly, and didn't notice when you slipped out of his arms and drifted off through the ocean…

0-o-0

You woke up laying face first in the sand reluctant to stand due to your aching muscles. "ugh…" _W__here am I?_

You sat up and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight wafting through the thick canopy of trees. You noticed the lack of backpack on your shoulders. "Kiku?" You got no response, "Kiku? Lovino? Matthew? Vlad?" Still nothing. "Is any jack-ass here on this island?!"

"You shouldn't use naughty words, mommy says it's not art."

You jumped, turning to see a strange looking child. He wore his white hair in long twin braids on either side of his head. A strange hair stuck up from his head. He flashed you a smile, staring curiously at you with his purple eyes. "I like the way the seaweed looks in your hair. Its art."

"W-what?" you asked, looking at your hair and promptly pulling the seaweed out. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his bright purple shorts. He wore yellow tights and funny boots. He adjusted the beret on his head. "I'm sorry… who or _what_ are you?"

He giggled, then whispered "I'm… a secret~ Cause secrets are art."You questioned in your mind his use of the phrase 'Its art.' "Who are you, then?"

"Künstler, but call me Kün~ Cause its art" He giggled again.

"That's not art."

Next second you knew, a large set of fangs was sunk into your arm. You shrieked, waving your arm frantically, trying to get him off you. You heard rustling in the trees behind you and you turned, and saw Lovino, Kiku -who was in the book bag on Lovino's shoulder-, Vlad, and Matthew all standing there, soaking wet, with all their bags, and staring confusedly at you. You glared at them "NOW you decide to show up. Get this… I don't even know! Off me!" Lovino laughed at you. "What?!"

"You do know that's a vampire, right?" You gave him a wide-eyed stare, "And it probably has relatives nearby…"

"You insulted his art, didn't you?" A new voice said. You rolled your eyes, now turning to a noirette with sharp red eyes. She glared accusingly at you.

"Not my fault!" You yelled, shaking your arm again. "He's the one who bit me!"

"Um… _. A vampire can kill you."

"THEN GET HIM OFF ME!" You yelled.

"I'm not talking about that one." You were confused, but turned to face the new noirette. She growled at you.

"I'm going to guess that you're a neutral, _oui_?" Matthew inquired. She nodded. "Then I have a present for you."

"Don't be giving gifts, _bastardo_!" Lovino yelled angrily.

Matthew shuffled through his bag "I'm not fighting you again, Lovino."

"And why the hell not?!"

Matthew ignored him. He pulled something out of his bag and offered it to the vampire. She went wide eyed, snatching it from him and jumping into a tree to mow it down. "What was that, Matthew?" You asked.

He chuckled. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate? Where?!" The small boy yelled finally releasing your arm. Matthew pulled out more and handed it to the grinning boy. "WOOHOO! CHOCOLATE IS ART!"

After finishing the chocolate provided by Matthew, the female vampire invited you and your party to have some drinks with her.

"Of course," Kiku replied almost immediately, much to the dismay of the others. "To decline would be very rude."

So you followed the to strangers through the forest on an almost invisible path.

"Here we are, my humble abode," The woman said.

"Is this crap hole even a house?" Lovino asked.

"Yes, its brokenness is art." Kün replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What is it with you and art? What's your deal?" you asked.

"I told you, I'm a secret~" Kün said, smiling sweetly.

"Now that's enough out of you!" the black hired woman said, Smacking Kün lightly on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I never did catch your name, miss." Matthew stated. "You are…?"

"Mario Ostwitzerwald. Don't forget!" She pushed the door open, "Kün, pick up your art please," He nodded, and ran inside.

Mario led you party to a small room with a large table and a few mix-matched chairs

"Well… Could be worse." You heard Lovino mutter behind you. You rolled your eyes. Mario gestured for you all to take a seat, which you did. Kiku sat next to you, Lovino and Vlad across from you, and Matthew diagonal to you. Mario came back you with a bottle of something, and six glasses. She slid one to each of you guys.

"So, just Who and what are you?"

"I am Kiku, a Shifter," Kiku stated. She nodded, turning to Lovino,

"Draco," He growled angrily. "Lovino. And never ask again." She looked at Matthew.

"Matthew, Fae, Wall-runner." Vlad piped up,

"I'm a mix~" He said cheerily.

She looked at you, "You're that Vlad kid, aren't you?" He nodded. Mario looked at you, "Now, what are you?

You thought a minute, trying to make something up. "I'm… a secret. And I'm _." You told her

She looked you over carefully, shrugging, "Alright, don't tell me." She opened the drink and the aroma filled the room. Everyone visibly drooled. "Made it all by myself."

Lovino grinned widely, "Alcohol!"

You gave him a strange look, saying politely that you didn't want any. Mario shrugged, keeping your glass for herself.

"Can I have some, mama?" Künstler asked, peeking around a door.

"No." She said, "Its not art."

He gave her a funny look, "Than how come you're drinking it?"

"My taste in art is different from yours."

Your entourage continued onto drink the mysterious liquid, and ended up telling many stories of idiocy in their drunkenness. You on the other hand elected not to listen, keeping your thoughts enclosed to themselves and ignoring most of what they said. You sat back in your chair and closed your eyes, the voices blending together and eventually…

"_. _ wake up." Lovino hissed, shaking you. You lazily opened your eyes, looking at him with sleep still in your eyes.

"Huh?"

"Time to go." He said, pulling you up from the chair and standing you straight. You looked out the window and saw it was roughly dawn. Lovino handed you your stuff and you both left, Kiku, Matthew, and Vlad waiting for you. You and Matthew climbed onto Kiku's back and the five of you set off into the small double sunrise. You watched the horizon carefully, trying to pick out the continent of Virastan, but dosed off, not knowing when you arrived.

0-o-0

"Don't worry pet, it shouldn't hurt by now…" He murmured.

"But it does!" The younger boy whined

"Only because you think it does."

The younger jumped away from him, his ears flattening in fear "It does hurt Arthur! You're a vampire for gods sake!" He whined loudly.

Arthur pinned the werewolf to the chair and leaned in close, his mouth barely touching the other's throat. "Suffer then" He whispered, and bit down harshly into the werewolf's skin. He howled in pain, squirming under the vampire. Arthur pinned him down more and lapped up the blood that fell from the new puncture wounds on the werewolf's neck. He closed his eyes a little, feeling weaker. Arthur threw him to the ground when he was done, the werewolf's tail wrapping around him and his ears flattened. "Take him back to his cell"

"Yes sir" Someone said, dragging the werewolf by the tail to his cell. Arthur stood up, pulling his jacket back on. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. A man came over to him, his long dark brown hair tied back and dressed in all black. A cross hung around his neck.

"Good evening sir" He said, a Spanish accent rolling off his lips.

Arthur looked at him, "There you are. You're late, Si-"

"His brother's coming." He interrupted. "Matthew, Lovino, Vladmir, and some girl. I don't know who she is."

Arthur was no the least bit shocked. "His, brother?" The other nodded, holding out his hands and showing a projection of a group of people walking. "He's just as good looking as his brother. They share common blood, yes?"

"Yes, your highness. He is purely a Fae, and we have his father in the dungeon. Francis."

Arthur smiled, "His blood was delicious. I'd ask if you agree, but you can't drink blood."

He chuckled, "You know me too well, your highness. I believe you should get some rest, si?" He said, guiding Arthur to his room.

The Vampire king sat on his bed as the other man removed his gloves and sunglasses, setting them on the side table. He pulled Arthur's jacket off, hanging that on the wall with his others. The man stood off to the side as Arthur yawned and pulled off some clips of fake hair off his head, revealing his ears to be covered in red scales. He looked at the man, his eyes now showed to be that of a Draco. Arthur rubbed the red scales on the backs of his hands. "Thank you for being such a loyal assistant." He said. "Now, remind me what the rules are before you leave?"

He smirked, his appearance moulding into that of their actual form, a girl who's hair fell just above her waist. Black with white streaks in it. She wore boots with buckles that went almost to her waist. Her frilly dress fell short of her knees, it then changing into a extremely short skirt and a very revealing shirt for her large features than made her a target for men. Small horns say on her head and a thin, forked tail twitched from under her skirt. "If I tell anyone what you are, our plan, or where Antonio is, I'll be put to death. You can trust me, Arthur"

Arthur smiled, "Good, Alyssix. Now be a good demon and run off being a decoy"

Six bowed, returning to the Spanish man she was before. "Yes sir~" After glancing out the window, She- He flew out into the rising sun with a large pair of Draco wings.

Arthur laid down, a large smile on his face "Be a good demon, 'Antonio.' I'd hate to kill you." He laughed loudly before laying down to sleep.

0-o-0

You looked around sleepily, trying to refrain from yawning. Matthew and Lovino were on either side you and kept a close watch. You were at the castle of the Vampire king. Many guards were scattered around the outside wall, dressed in black except for a few. Matthew was clearly nervous, as he was shaking, and you put your hand on his shoulder, trying to relax him. "We'll get him, Matt" You whispered

He looked down, then at you "I hope you're right, _. I really do…"

Lovino's eyes darted back and forth between the guards around. "They smell terrible. Like blood and rotting flesh." He hissed, shuddering "Can we just go in and get this over with?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, quietly standing up and walking back through the woods around the castle. By now the sun had risen to about eight in the morning, and you were still dead tired. You followed Matt, and Lovino followed you, annoyed. "Now what?" You asked He walked back to Kiku and Vlad, who were a far enough distance from the castle to still have it in view, but not be heard by the guards. Kiku was in his human-ish form, looking the katana over and Vlad was eating.

He sat down "We wait."

"Wait for what?!" Lovino asked angrily "We should just storm the castle now, get your brother, and leave!"

You and Vlad looked at each other, a look of annoyance on his face

"Its not that simple, Lovino-san. Its quite ha-" Kiku started, but was interrupted.

"Hey. Who're you?" Someone asked from behind your group. You turned to see a small man with blonde hair and a ruby red eye, the other purple. He was dressed in a ratty shirt and shorts. "You might wanna run. They know you're here."

"Who does?" Vlad asked. He pointed to the castle.

You looked slightly shocked "W-What? How?!"

Kiku's ears twitched, "Everyone run!" He said, bolting as a large group of people came running through the woods. Vlad and Lovino ran one way, Matthew grabbing your arm and starting to run, but the blonde grabbed you as well and held you to that spot.

"H-Hey! Lemme go!" You said, trying to pull your arm away from him. Matthew pulled on you too, managing to yank you free of him and you both ran, not noticing the large, bleeding scratches on your arm. You kept running, you daring to glance behind and notice there were a few guards running after you, as well as the mysterious blonde. Matt took a sharp turn, a few of the guards unable to do that and crash into each other. A few still kept chase, a man with pink glasses and short blonde hair, a woman who's hair was red and tied up at the sides, the mysterious blonde, and a small girl who's hair was also blonde. You dully noted that a lot of people here were blonde and kept running. Matthew ran to a wall and ran straight up it, you stuck at the base of it. "M-Matthew!"

He looked at you, "Damnit!" He huffed and carried you to the top of the wall, the four people chasing you stopping at the base as if unable to get you and him. "Get us now, hosers," Matthew huffed. You took a better look at them. The blonde with pink glasses also was adorned with a scarf and funny ears, like of a weird dog, and dressed in white. The red-headed girl wore a wide pink dress, a apron-type thing over it and striped tights. The mysterious blonde wore a odd cross around his neck and had white dog ears. The small girl was the most out of place though, the showy red dress on her seemed too large, and something was restrained to her back. The first two had red eyes while the second two had one red eye, the girl's other a blueish-green. Her red eye was flickering, and she kept staring at you. She reached up for you once, yelling something in some language before the red-head pulled out a chain and hit her with it, knocking her off to the side. Her red eye flickered, fading back to the original colour and she fell unconscious.

You turned to Matthew and whispered "What did she say?"

He gained a confused look, "Help me" He whispered back, looking her over. "But why…?"

You carefully walked along the edge of the wall towards her, the three following you. You glared at them. "What the hell do you want?!" You asked as the redhead wrapped the chain around the small girl, choking her with it.

She laughed, "You, Ms. _"

You and Matt froze. "How do you know my name?" You said, looking at Matthew who had pulled out his bow and arrows. You turned back to the three at the base of the wall.

The spectacled blonde laughed, "We've been waiting for you, _. Master wants you. And we intend to go back with you."

You took a shaky breath, Looking at Matt out of the corner of your eye. He had his bow drawn and aimed at the red-head. She glanced over to him and extended her hand towards him, a column of fire launching at him and knocking him backwards. The ground opened up under him and he fell through. "MATTHEW!" you yelled, pulling the dagger out of its sheath, pointing it at them. They laughed, "Wh-Who are you?!"

The red head spoke, "I'm Olivia. These are Flavio and Tino." She gestured to the girl on the ground "She was Lili, but we're gonna have to kill her now."

Flavio, the blonde with glasses, scoffed, "I hate fairies."

Tino laughed. "Me too~ They're so… Flavio"

Flavio hit him with another chain "How dare you. Don't talk about a superior like that."

Olivia scoffed, "_, You come with us and we don't hurt your friends." She held out her hands and a projection of Lovino, Kiku, and Vlad all restrained and being led into the castle by heavily armed guards. She closed her hands and looked at you "Or run. We'll chase you to the ends of this world." You bit your lip, _Run? Or go willingly… But they didn't have Matthew._ You looked at the girl, Lili, who seemed to regain her consciousness and mouthed 'Help me' to you. She seemed extremely scared and desperate. You looked her and Tino over once more, and saw there were two small bite marks on their necks, while Flavio and Olivia didn't. You noticed a ring on Lili's hand, and when you looked harder at it, it read Queen. You ran though the options in your head.

You can go with them willingly. You can run and try to find Matthew, while being chased by Flavio, Olivia, and Tino. Or you can try to save Lili.

_What do you do?_

_**[Go Willingly][Run Away][Try Saving Lili]**_

Hint:

Go Willingly- You risk the chance of not being hurt, and if you get a chance you might be able to break Lovino, Vlad, and Kiku out, and anyone else who might be trapped there.

Run Away- They'll chase you, but you know that they don't have Matthew. Maybe if you find him, you can both come up with an idea of what to do.

Try Saving Lili- You don't know much about the fairies of this place, but the way she acted seemed like she needed your help. And she's a fairy; can't they do magical things like find people? There's more to this girl than meets the eye.

0-o-0

_Characters appeared:_

_Feliks Lukasiewicz- Poland_

_Toris Lorinaitis- Lithuania_

_Künstler Edilstein-Ostwitzerwald- Kugelmugel_

_Mario Ostwitzerwald- Maryaa (Not Real Nation)_

_Arthur Kirkland- England_

_Werewolf/Alfred F. Jones- America_

'_Antonio'/Alyssix Jones- New New Prussia (Authoresses' Micronation)_

_Tino Väinämöinen- Finland_

_Olivia Baines- 2p!Fem!England_

_Flavio Vargas/Gronchi- 2p!Romano_

_Lili Zwingli- Liechtenstein_

0-o-0

_I hate writers block -_-_

_But I finally got an idea to continue this story and my writers block for another story- "Elemental" cured too~_

_I think…_

_So anyway…_

**Review your answer for the next chapter and I'll total the answers.**

**Then I will write the next chapter for all you lovely people~**

_And then I'll write the next chapter while listening to Fall Out Boy~_

_Thank you for reading, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me or PM me. I like taking ideas from other people~_

_Chapter length- 5325 words~_

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
